pjhobbitfilmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fíli
Fíli is one of the main characters of The Hobbit. He is brother of Kili and the nephew of Thorin Oakenshield through their mother Dis. Since Thorin has no children of his own, Fili is by default next in line for the throne until his untimely death in the last Hobbit film. Personality A dwarf of high standards, Fíli is one of the two heirs of Thorin Oakenshield to the throne of Erebor. A responsible older brother with a trickster side, Fíli loves his friends and family above everything, especially towards his brother, Kíli. Unlike his great-grandfather, grandfather, and uncle, Fíli never succumbed to the gold sickness that had plagued his family for three generations. Charming and witty, Fíli and Kíli's anticts often led to trouble, as Thorin chastised them for joking about Orcs and also nearly getting Bilbo killed by the Trolls rather than the boys owning up to their mistakes. Also, unlike the rest of his family, Fili is fair-haired, while the rest have dark hair. Even though he even teases Bilbo, Fíli does care about him, as shown when he was relieved when their friend came back unscathed, and later tried to stop Thorin from killing their companion. Appearance History ''An Unexpected Journey'' ''The Battle of the Five Armies'' Battle of Five Armies/Death Fili left the Lonely Mountain along with Kili, Dwalin and Thorin and went to Ravenhill to make a final stand. However, Thorin sent Kili and his brother to search the lower halls and to report to him when they heard something. However, instead of doing that, Fili tells his brother to search the lower halls. Before he could retreat, Fili was caught by Azog, hwo dragged Fili up to the top. Azog killed Fili In front of Thorin, Kili, Bilbo and Dwalin and threw him on the ground. Everyone looks at his body before Kili goes on a beserk rage and Thorin goes to avenge his nephew's death. Legacy The evening of the BOFA aftermath Fili's burial was held with his late brother and late uncle. However, they probably reunited in the Halls of Mahal, waiting for the world to renew itself. Fili will always be remembered as the dwarf who loved his family very much and his undying love for helping all of his friends. Nearly sixty years after the Quest of Erebor, Fili was included in Bilbo's adventure story, There and Back Again. Relationships Bilbo Baggins Main article: Fili and Bilbo Fíli and Bilbo first meet in An Unexpected Journey, where Fíli introduces himself and his younger brother to Bilbo. Though they do not interact much in the films, Fíli is shown to care about Bilbo as at least somewhat of a younger brother. Family * Dís (mother) * Kíli (brother) * Thorin Oakenshield '(maternal uncle) * [[Frerin|'Frerin]] (maternal uncle) * Thráin (maternal grandfather) * Thrór (maternal great-grandfather) Related pages * Fíli/Gallery Category:Princes Category:Line of Durin Category:Allies of Bilbo Baggins Category:Dwarf Individuals Category:An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Battle of the Five Armies Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Royalty